Ino's Scars, Naruto's Devotion
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto uncovers an event that tragically changes his classmate Ino's view on life and she almost gives up on life. Now it is up to Naruto to show her there is still hope for her but even then, Naruto needs the help of the people that swore to hate him in order to do the job. What will Naruto do to help a friend in need and pain? NaruIno Later NaruInoHina Warning! Details of Rape!


INSD

Strange Behaviors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"**Sensei**?" A boy with blond hair asked for his teacher's attention in the classroom. He rather short for his age group and wore a rather hideously orange jumpsuit that stood out like a sore thumb and shouted 'I am here! Kill me!' "Can I have a copy of the assignment? It is for Ino." His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the 'bade' of ninja alike and 'outcast' in the village. Ino was a classmate of his but she hadn't been to school in the past six months.

"Sure Naruto-kun but seriously..." The teacher, Iruka Umino, agreed with a sigh of disbelief afterwards. "Ino-chan needs to come to class or otherwise she is going to lose half of her semester grade." Iruka mumbled as he handed over Naruto an extra copy of a math assignment while noticing something out of place. "Another thing is Naruto-kun..." The blond looked from his notes to face his instructor, "You really have undone yourself. Now Kiba-kun is the dead-last of the Academy..." Another boy in another seat that had a puppy in his sweater had yelled a 'Hey' in offense, "But what had caused this?"

Naruto sighed as he broke attention to Iruka to finish off copies of the math lecture, "Since you don't have faith in me Sensei..." Naruto dragged along a proverbial stab to the heart of the teacher, "I have seen that in order to be a good ninja, I needed to start paying attention and actually giving effort into my school work. Still someone is giving me books that don't seem to agree with your lectures Sensei." Naruto finished by giving one of his math books to Iruka who glanced with wide eyes.

"These books were to be updated ten years ago!" Iruka shouted in sheer disbelief that rallied up the rest of the class which got the man with the scar horizontally across his nose to laugh nervously. "Thanks for pointing that out, Naruto. I will have to see the Hokage about this, then I will take you out for Ramen."

"Thank you Sensei!" The mention of ramen always perked Naruto's attention, 'Although I have to remember to see Ino later. I also have to keep a close eye on Sasuke as ever since the year is almost ending.' Still that didn't mean that Naruto will forget about what did happen six months ago.

From the general point of view, an academy student was dragged to an ally and was raped thoroughly before the rapist was warded off and the student was taken to her home where she never left since. It really startled the common folk as a rapist managed to 'get into the village' and attack a student from the academy 'so easily'. But Naruto knew much better since he was there that night.

It was a dark night back then and Naruto had no choice but to pass through the same alleyway to get to his apartment before it got too dark. Later, He was seen with bruises and cuts but also a sleeping Ino who is shivering and crying in her sleep. He reported her to be raped to her family and the Hokage who were outraged at it. They wanted the end of the rapist that turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha, the Golden Boy of Konoha and the survivor of the horrible Uchiha Massacre four years earlier. But the Civilian Council didn't want that to happen and they sabotaged the Hokage's punishment to be no different than a slap on the wrist and Sasuke was told not to do it again.

When it was over, Sasuke had returned to the Academy but everyone boy and girl alike were wary of him because he looked like the type to just explode at a random time. Even the fan girls stayed away from him after hearing about the rape too, thinking that Sasuke was the one that saved the girl and that the experience had changed him for the worse. Combined that with the lies their parents were feeding them, those girls didn't know what to think and for once they were pitied on by the rest of the students.

Then they heard the bell ring for the end of the class time so they went home while Iruka took Naruto himself to get the blond boy's favorite food.

XXXXX

After a session of Ramen at the Ichiraku's, Naruto left the noodle stand while saying good bye to the owners of the place. Iruka stayed behind to pay the bill while sighing for the umpteenth time the same day. "Naruto sure has changed. Don't you agree Teuchi-san?" Iruka asked the owner of the Ramen Stand who nodded.

"Yeah, he is like a better person. Responsible and serious like an actual **Genin**. He still hadn't explained why he is trying to help Ino. Last time I looked, Ino bullied him like the rest of the _Fan Girls_." Teuchi said with stress on the word, 'fan girl'. Those girls who only focus on relationships and make-up are an insult to Kunoichi and other female ninjas.

"I wish you will give them a break, **Tou-san**." Another voice came out of the back of the Ramen Stand which turned out to be a young women, "Ino was just a foot from giving up on life itself and Naruto already had suffered enough in order to help her. They deserve a chance for a new impression." She was Ayame, Teuchi's only daughter after the mother had dies of reason untold. She was also the voice of reason in case that her father went over the top or overly dramatic; Ayame was also the one who wanted Naruto to be with Ino after she had to see him so angry and Ino so lifeless as she laid in the blonde's arms, safe from any more harm but not herself. All the three people could do is believe in Naruto and hope for the best.

Meanwhile, Naruto arrived a humble home where he knocked on the door. The door opened by a man with blonde hair and a stern look on his face that soften once he saw who his guest it and Naruto did the same. "Hello Yamanaka-san, is Ino available today? I have her assignment her and a copy of the lecture notes." The boy asked politely; he had the family drill those into his head for weeks.

"Of course Naruto-kun, Ino is in her room like usual but she is out of bed. I just hope she feels better enough to get back in school. The years is ending." The man was Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father and head of the entire Yamanaka clan of mind walkers. He allowed Naruto enter, the boy can came to their place enough times to know where Ino's room was.

Inside the room, normal girl stuff like mirrors and dolls were to be found. There was a girl looking out of her room from her bed, at the sun in the sky. Naruto smiled at the sight, "Hello Ino." The blonde girl turned to see a familiar boy that she smiled at as well.

Naruto sat at a set near the bed and took Ino in a hug which she returned, "Hello Naruto-kun, I am so glad to see you." It was quiet but it said it all, Ino only felt warm when Naruto hold her in his arms, sturdy and warm like nothing can ever hurt her from there. Ino then looked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Now, they have done this before and believe it or not, Naruto was secretly dating Ino as he would always take her places when she felt better and also bring her food while telling her about his latest pranks that always were able to make laugh and smile.

"Thank you Ino-chan, I just wish I didn't have to leave you alone." Naruto spoke after breaking up the kiss in an honest tone that only he could say so it was Ino's personal way of telling if she was with the real Naruto in case of some taking up his appearance in order to get to her heart. The real Naruto will never do that when a fair lady is greater need of comfort and friendship before she can even think about having a relationship. "I have your math assignment and a copy of my notes to help you out." Naruto took out both sheets of paper from his backpack and showed her how to solve the problems. Ino just felt warm like always that a random boy she hated in order to fit in with the crowd had become her savior and caretaker all the way to boyfriend.

Ino sighed to grab Naruto's attention, "Naruto-kun, I-I wanted to be a ninja and I want to be on your team. I can't ever live to not be by your side ever again. I just wish this was your child." Ino rubbed her swollen belly during that last statement that killed Naruto's mood but he understood and rubbed Ino's belly softly, making her moan in delight.

"It is okay Ino, there is no way I want to be on any other team then with you. I am sure that you prove them that you are better than a baby factory." Naruto said and Ino nodded as she dove into her boyfriend's warmth as he creased her favorite spot to be rubbed at. Naruto had already told her that once the child had been born, it will never go to Sasuke but stay with them. After all, why kill a life that hasn't been born as punishment for someone else's actions? It is inhumane and wrong in every account.

"Naruto. You always had to go home after visiting me." Ino said and Naruto listened, "Can you stay over this time because tomorrow is a day that I can't afford to stay away from school. Can you be there for me the entire time? I will love that." Ino tried to be honest in her request and she felt like squealing in happiness when Naruto kissed her.

"Of course Ino-chan, I understand and I rather die than let you down." Naruto said as he a clone puffed into existence to fetch a pair of clothes and pajamas for the sleep over. The day went on with Naruto as guest for the night and it went on just fine for the Yamanaka clan and the couple went to bed in each other's arms with space for Ino's baby bump. Even though that child was created by tragedy and madness, it will not grow to hate or be an avenger like the real culprit months ago. But we will never know what life itself has in store for us.

End of Prologue

***Hello! MircThomas19 here with a new story. Two in one day! To be honest, I started this chapter over a year ago but things happened and I forgot about it until I found it again in old folders. I hope you like it because while there are faint sighs of rape in this chapter, I will have to get heavy in those details in future chapters. Tell what you think! Have a nice day!***


End file.
